When Brittany comforted Jacob
by The Acmemunks
Summary: Here is my first one-shot fan-fic set in the cartoon-universe! Brittany has her heart broken by Alvin and when she goes to confront him at his house, nobody's there except for my OC Jacob Kellwood. What happens when she comforts him? Read and find out! OCXBrittany Please Read and Review!


"When Brittany Comforted Jacob..."

**Hello, everyone! Here's a one-shot chipmunk story, for one of the couples I'm starting to write for, but I must warn you, it's an OC-Cannon character couple, so if you really hate these kinds of couples, then don't read this! Simple as that! (BTW this is the debut for this couple, as I first introduced this couple on Deviantart with some positive feedback.)**

**SUMMARY: Brittany has been heartbroken by the fact that Alvin has broken up with her and left her for Charlene, the new girl at school. She is so torn apart by this that she goes to The Chipmunks' house to confront Alvin, only to find that nobody is there, except for my OC Jacob Kellwood, who has also had his heart broken, could this mean something?**

It was a crisp fall afternoon, as school had just let out for fall break, which meant freedom for two weeks, everyone was happy….That is, everyone except an 18 year old, blue-eyed, auburn haired chipette named Brittany Miller, captain of the cheerleading squad at Odell High School, who was driving home, from school, in a silver 2011 Ford Fusion, dressed in a red and white cheerleader outfit, as she had cheered in a pep-rally for a big football game. While, she was cheering, trying to look happy and excited, she was really upset, but why?

Well, she was upset because, she had gotten her heart broken; by the boy who she thought was the love of her life, captain of the football team at Odell, Alvin Seville.

Brittany was shocked when this happened, she couldn't believe what had happened at that time… It was lunch time, Alvin and Brittany were eating lunch together in the lunchroom as usual, talking about life in general, but, when no one was watching, Alvin finally got up the nerve to tell her…."Britt," Alvin said "You and me have been together for a while and we've had some great times then, but ever since Charlene, came along at the beginning of our sophomore year, I've gotten to know her a little bit and….." "Yes Alvin?" Brittany asked waiting to hear what Alvin had to say, of which he then said "I guess what I'm trying to say is…." Alvin gulped and his blood boiled, he didn't want to tell Brittany, but he knew he had to, so he took a deep breath and said "I'm leaving you for Charlene." Brittany, shocked at this, twitched a bit and said "I'll be right back; I need to go to the bathroom." So, she walked away, put her tray in the garbage, then walked over to the bathroom, she made sure that no one else was in there and she then started to cry her eyes out. "Why?" she wailed "How could he do this to me? Me, who has been with him for two years, me who has always been there for him! He's leaving me for the new girl, who, I thought she was just friends with Alvin! This isn't fair!" Brittany stayed there softly crying until the bell to go to third block rang, so she pulled herself together and went to third block.

For the rest of the day, Brittany couldn't stand the fact that Alvin had broken up with her, while she did her best to hide the fact that she was heartbroken of which she was very good at, little did she know, that a friend of hers, Jacob Kellwood, an 18 year old, brown haired, brown eyed chipmunk, was going through the same thing, as a girl he liked had broken his heart by telling him that she already had a boyfriend, this tore him apart, very badly…No one else had known, but that was about to change as Brittany was driving over to Alvin's house to confront him for what he had done.

Brittany had pulled up in the driveway of the Seville's house seeing that Dave's car wasn't there; neither were Alvin's nor Simon's or Theodore's cars. Brittany became suspicious, so she turned off her car, got out, walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell, but nobody answered, so she tried again, but to no avail, so making sure that no one was looking, Brittany went into the house, looking for Alvin "Hello?" she asked "Anybody home?" nobody answered for a few seconds, but she thought she heard somebody banging their head against the wall upstairs. Brittany didn't know who it was, so she went upstairs saying "Hello? Alvin is that you?" She got no answer, only more head banging, "Alvin that had better be you!" She said climbing up the stairs even further, "Alvin?" she asked, she went up to the door where the head banging seemed to be coming from, knocked on the door, only to hear a voice, that sounded like it was Alvin crying saying "Come in." Brittany then opened the door only to find that it wasn't Alvin, it was Jacob. "Jacob!" Brittany said surprised "What are you doing here? Was that you banging your head against the wall?" She asked "Yes," Jacob replied "But why does it matter to the whole world?" "Well," Brittany replied "I thought that was Alvin banging his head and thought….You look sad, what's wrong?" "Who wants to know?" Jacob asked "I do." Brittany replied "What happened?" "Well," said Jacob "If you must know, I had my heart broken today!" Brittany gasped "No!" she replied "That Alyssa girl didn't!" "Well, she did!" Said Jacob who then started crying, Brittany then got up onto the bed where Jacob was sitting, banging his head against the headboard, sat next to him, started rubbing his back in slow circles and said "There, there, it's ok, do you want to know something?" "What?" Jacob asked "I had my heart broken today as well." Brittany replied "What!? You mean Alvin broke up with you!? Well, this is awkward, why don't you tell me what happened to you first?" "Ok." Brittany replied and she told the tale of Alvin telling her that he was leaving her for Charlene, Jacob then went on to tell Brittany about Alyssa Black telling him that she already had a boyfriend who wasn't him!

"I'm sorry to hear that." Brittany replied; then she realized, that because of this she and Jacob were sort of like kindred souls in a way. She then offered to drive him home, of which he accepted and she drove him home.

The next day at lunch, Brittany got her lunch and noticed that Jacob was sitting in a booth all alone, looking sad. Brittany decided to cheer him up by sitting with him, so she sat with him and they talked for a while about life in general, then Alvin came up to them, he seemed to be angry at Brittany, Charlene walked up to Alvin after he walked up to Brittany.

"Well," Alvin said angrily "I break up with you and you just found another boyfriend that fast!?"

"Alvin," replied Brittany "If you must know…" She was then rudely interrupted by Alvin

"I don't care what you say! You just don't know when to quit do you!?"

Charlene then said "Alvin, please! Let's leave Brittany and Jacob alone to talk." She then shoved Alvin out of the way while saying to him "They're probably just trying to comfort each other!"

Brittany paused for a minute, and then she said to Jacob "Maybe she's right."

Jacob then said "Or maybe it could mean something more." "Maybe you're right!" Brittany replied, so then Jacob and Brittany started talking until they finally agreed that they were trying to recover from broken hearts and that they were going to recover together.

But as the months went by, they started to develop feelings for each other, until finally at the end of the school year at lunch Brittany asked him for a commitment

"That's right," Brittany said "A commitment." Jacob was confused when Brittany told him that, so, knowing that this would get anywhere Brittany finally asked him "Do you want to date me?"

Jacob thought for a minute before he looked up at Brittany, "Well," said Brittany "What's your answer?"

Jacob then paused for a minute until he finally said "Yes! Yes Brittany, I do!"

Brittany then said "Alright! That's good!"

Clearly this was the start of a beautiful yet awesome relationship.

**Well, there you have it my first one-shot! Don't forget to review this story please!**

**I just wanted to get this off my chest and now I did!**


End file.
